This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays with pixels formed from light-emitting diodes.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have arrays of pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode to produce light. The thin-film transistors include drive transistors, switching transistors, and emission enabled transistors. Each drive transistor is coupled in series with a respective light-emitting diode and controls current flow through that light-emitting diode.
In certain circumstances, the thin-film transistors may experience undesirable current leakage. In particular, at low temperatures it may be necessary to increase the amount of current through the light-emitting diode to achieve a desired luminance level which may result in current leakage in the transistors.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide a display with improved pixels with minimized thin-film transistor leakage.